


Feels So Good Inside You

by bucheonsbabe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of fainting (if you see it as a warning), Porn with Feelings, Smut, use of buttplugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucheonsbabe/pseuds/bucheonsbabe
Summary: Chanyeol discovers that, among other things, he likes going to sleep while still inside Baekhyun.





	Feels So Good Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Cock warming is described as the act of a person slipping their erection inside one of the partner's hole (ass, mouth, vagina) to keep it "warm". It's a kind of very intimate way of cuddling or spooning. Usually once the erection is slipped inside, both partners just enjoy being connected in this way without necessarily having sex.

Soft sounds of chopping vegetables get interrupted as the timer rings, indicating the oven has to be turned off. Chanyeol turns his head to look at the turkey sitting precisely where he left it; it looks roasted enough.

One quick look at his phone indicates he still has an hour before his boyfriend comes back from work. He can do this. He totally can. All he has to do now is _not_ mess up the salad.

While it’s amazing to have his boyfriend as a roommate, Chanyeol can’t say he likes it when he has to prepare surprises; Baekhyun could come home anytime and his idea would get blown up if he’s not ready. Truth is, it’s not much of a surprise for the couple to have the younger plan date nights like this one, but it’s been so long since the last time he did it, they’ve been busy with college and finals and work and Chanyeol can honestly say he doesn’t remember when is the last time they’ve spent quality time together in the past month so he prepared everything for the night; food, movies and even the bedroom.

It’s not usual to prepare turkey for a date, Kyungsoo reminded him over the phone with a gentle “I’m sure you can do something easier” and “Dude, no one prepares a whole turkey for a date” but Chanyeol simply answered that he wanted his famous roasted turkey recipe. His friend sighed and gave it away.

If anything, Chanyeol is preparing turkey _because_ Baekhyun said he craved it a couple of weeks ago and neither him nor the older had time to go out nor prepare it so Chanyeol brings it to his boyfriend. What worries him the most is the apparent weight loss Baekhyun seems to be going through and although the smaller assures it’s because of stress, Chanyeol doubts he ever makes time to even eat.

He noticed it the first time weeks ago when Baekhyun lied naked under him, panting and out of his mind, and the thighs Chanyeol spread open didn’t feel as full as they used to. No one compares with Baekhyun when it comes for his love for food and that’s exactly what alerted the younger.

Chanyeol reaches for another onion with one hand while the other opens the vegetable drawer in the fridge, looking for tomatoes. He freezes when key sounds ring through his ears, the door lock opening to let in footsteps he knows too well. Damn it, he _wasn’t_ supposed to arrive before at the very least another hour.

“I’m home.” Baekhyun’s voice sounds distant and tired from where he’s standing at the door frame, shoes thrown quickly in the shoes cabinet and coat thrown in the open closet. Chanyeol hears other items fall to the floor, probably his coat, from the way Baekhyun threw his own clothes inside. He’s about to lecture him on his lack of organisation- they agreed to live together but to live in harmony and Chanyeol _hates_ when Baekhyun makes a mess out of the house- but the older’s eyes look puffy and red bloodshot, exactly the way they look after Baekhyun’s had a good crying session.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Why did you come back early?”

“There weren’t many customers. The boss said I could leave.”

Something is definitely up with Baekhyun but what, Chanyeol has no idea.

Baekhyun walks closer to where the taller is standing, throwing his keys and phone on the couch. His mouth opens to say something but closes as soon as he sees the kitchen table and the food; he looks conflicted and Chanyeol starts feeling insecure about his entire idea. What if Baekhyun had other plans for the night?

“You- what is this?” He points to the turkey sitting on the table. “You’re making food?”

Chanyeol nods. “You wanted turkey a while ago so…”

“But why now?” He’s definitely not pleased, but nothing gives away exactly _why_. Maybe Baekhyun is no longer in the mood for turkey, or maybe he really isn’t in the mood to spend the night with Chanyeol. But then again, it wouldn’t make any sense.

“I wanted to spend some time with you tonight since we haven’t in so long.” Chanyeol starts cleaning the counter and putting away the vegetables; they probably won’t be having that date night after all. “I was making food, I picked movies we could watch and I did something with the bedroom I thought you’d like. I don’t know- I just missed you. But you came early and I wasn’t done with the salad yet-“

Baekhyun’s form disappears as fast as he appeared, leaving a very confused and perhaps slightly hurt Chanyeol behind. At least, Baekhyun walked in the bedroom’s direction and that could possibly mean good news, he hopes at the very least when the older emerges from the room again to walk towards him.

A very much crying Baekhyun is what welcomes him back; Chanyeol takes the initiative and brings the smaller body against his, Baekhyun’s face placed on his chest while one of his hands takes a hold of his nape to rub at the soft skin. “What’s wrong, baby?” His voice is gentle.

Baekhyun continues sobbing against his chest, his hands gripping Chanyeol’s shirt enough to leave wrinkles but doesn’t let go, leans closer. “I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol doesn’t ask before lifting him up and walking to the bedroom, Baekhyun clutching him for dear life like letting go would physically pain him and the taller fears whatever is bothering his partner is something he can’t possibly solve, can’t possibly offer support for. He has an idea, can guess after being with Baekhyun for so long, but it’s been so long since the last time Baekhyun has been in this kind of state.

Lowering the smaller on the bed, Chanyeol lies behind him, arms locked around the trembling body as the smaller makes himself even smaller in his embrace.

“Baekhyun.” He tries. “Talk to me?”

The older doesn’t oppose to their hands lacing under Chanyeol’s ministrations, even goes as far as closing his hand back to complete the gesture, but the body he holds against his chest is rigid and Baekhyun still isn’t answering.

“I’m sorry.” He repeats.

“Sorry for what?”

“I’m a terrible person and you- you did so much for tonight but I ruined it-“

“Baekhyun.” He sighs at a loss of words. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and I can’t guess either.” His thumb draws circles on the skin he manages to reach with their linked hands. “Explain what’s upsetting you because I swear you’re worrying me.”

That seems to do it as the older turns around to face Chanyeol; his nose is red, cheeks wet with tears and his eyebags look bigger than the last time Chanyeol’s ever had him this close but at the very least he speaks.

“You prepared all this and you made food and fuck there’s candles and even flower petals on the bed.” One slim hand reaches for a petal on the blanket, holding it in the air to watch the candles illuminate it. “You thought about what I wanted to eat and picked movies and I can’t even- I’m not even awake enough to do this.”

Chanyeol says nothing, opting to pet Baekhyun’s hair in hopes it calms him down.

“I left work early because I started getting dizzy and I’m just so tired Chanyeol. School and finals and even work- I’m so tired from everything. And you- you took time to make all of this and I bet I’d fall asleep on the table five minutes into dinner and you probably hate-“

“Enough, Baekhyun.” The older doesn’t take it well, his expression turning even more pained and it doesn’t take more than a second for Chanyeol to continue. “Don’t think about tonight’s date or even about me preparing it and fuck, do you really think I’m going to be upset? Disappointed? Because you’re in the middle of a mental breakdown and you look every bit like you’re about to faint? Really?”

The tears stop as Baekhyun blinks several times, most probably trying to swallow down the new information he was hit with; Chanyeol congratulates himself for at least getting his crying to stop.

“Fuck the food and the movies and the flowers. Seriously, this is nothing.”

“But you prepared it.”

“Yeah but if you die, we won’t actually be able to spend the night together.” Chanyeol uses the sleeves of his shirt to dry the remnant fresh batch of tears and handles Baekhyun in a way to spoon him from behind; his chest to the older’s back. “You’re going to sleep for now and we’ll talk later.”

Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s arm before he’s completely standing up. “Are you leaving?”

“I’ll sleep with you, I’m just reaching for the blankets.”

“But you don’t even want to sleep.” He yawns, eyes fluttering.

“I don’t, but I wanna hold you.”

Should he do it? Introducing this new _idea_ of his was supposed to be done after eating and most probably after having sex and slipping into post-orgasmic glow but Chanyeol reasons Baekhyun needs the proximity and the assurance that he isn’t upset nor mad at him. He’s seen this practice in soft home-made porn and the simple thought of doing it with Baekhyun… the beginning of his arousal starts poking against his pants.

The arm lying under Baekhyun’s head slips to catch the lube from the nightstand, then the other reaches for Baekhyun’s jeans and tugs them down with as much grace as he can from working with only one hand, bringing down the smaller’s underwear in his way.

“Chanyeol?”

“Trust me.” Is all he answers before pouring the substance on his fingers and pulling one ass cheek from the other to expose his lover’s entrance and maybe it’s an automatic answer, maybe Baekhyun starts feeling arousal from being merely touched but it tugs at Chanyeol’s heartstrings. He rubs said substance on the entrance and around the rim, coating the puckered skin. “We’re not having sex.” It’s almost funny, announcing that as he pushes a finger inside Baekhyun and starts working him open.

“Then- what are you doing?” His voice is strained from just one finger. Chanyeol avoids reaching for his prostate.

“Cock warming, but you need to be stretched before.”

“Before sleep?”

“I’ll stuff you then send you to sleep. I won’t fuck you.”

Baekhyun goes silent while Chanyeol keeps adding digits inside his ass, only sighing every now and then and the taller knows just how much he likes getting fingered, knows the way it drives Baekhyun crazy when he takes his time but time isn’t on their schedule right now as his only goal is to send the older to sleep as soon as possible.

Chanyeol hadn’t known what to expect from his lover, what reaction he’d have to such a new practice but Baekhyun doesn’t oppose to it, instead lies on his side half naked and takes it, relaxes even when the fingers work fast inside him and it’d be almost odd to admit it out loud but Chanyeol loves Baekhyun like this; trusting, naked and under his care. Loves that Baekhyun trusts him enough to lie vulnerable and share a bed with him. Loves that Baekhyun goes to him when he needs emotional support. Loves that Baekhyun entrusts his body with him and no one else.

He doesn’t get stopped when he retracts his fingers and pokes at Baekhyun’s entrance with his penis, slippery with lube.

Baekhyun’s voice is small. “Do you- are you hard? To push it inside…?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Bold of you to assume I’m not when you’re lying half-naked like this with _my_ fingers up your ass.” He still stokes himself a couple of times before pushing slowly the head inside, catching on Baekhyun’s inner muscles.

“Unclench.” He instructs and waits for Baekhyun to stop squeezing around him to push himself inside with something akin to familiarity, knowing exactly when to stop and let the smaller breathe and when to accelerate despite Baekhyun’s whining. Maybe it’s because they haven’t had sex in near a month, but his lover is incredibly tight and although the fingering was supposed to loosen him up, his insides are clamped around Chanyeol’s length.

His penis is all the way in, he knows from experience Baekhyun needs moments to adjust and even if they’re not going to make love or fuck, he knows very well Baekhyun is in pain. One arm slips back under the smaller’s head and the other reaches for his penis, stroking it gently until Baekhyun naturally unclenches around him, sighing in content.

“How does it feel?”

“Feels good.” Baekhyun whines, letting the taller stroke his penis until he’s completely hard.

Both their pants get thrown to the foot of the bed thanks to Chanyeol’s free hand, the blanket slips over their naked lower bodies and Chanyeol presses one palm against Baekhyun’s stomach, giving one quick thrust.

“Do you feel it here?”

Another thrust.

Baekhyun cries. “Yes… I do.”

“Then sleep like this. Full and stretched and so fucking pretty for me.”

Baekhyun’s whines die down as his muscles clench again, body going slack against the arms that hold him and yet he doesn’t stop clenching around the length.

“Is it not comfortable?” The taller asks, rubbing Baekhyun’s stomach. “I wanna send you to sleep full and I _know_ you like being penetrated but if you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

“It’s not that.” His answer is quick, voice strained. “Just that it feels so good and I don’t know how long you can stay hard like this so maybe I can stimulate you-“

“No need to.” He chuckles, fond of his partner even in such a crude situation. “I’ll be good so just sleep. It’s going to stay inside you, trust me.”

It’s almost automatic, the way Baekhyun’s body lets go of the tension to abandon himself in the embrace of the only man he trusts with his body. The last thing Chanyeol hears from the smaller are the sighs he lets out every time he remembers to unclench his inner muscles and Chanyeol moves ever so slightly behind him, his penis’ movements faint but present until the older is completely asleep in his hold.

The state Baekhyun was in just moments ago has him alerted for enough time to watch him fall asleep; the fact that they’re still connected inside Baekhyun’s body hits him hard. He will- has to change Baekhyun’s mindset before it kills him, before he overworks himself to death. And Chanyeol will, no matter what it takes he will, and if it means stuffing Baekhyun and sending him to sleep like this, stretched around him and sexually aroused, he will.

It doesn’t take much time before Baekhyun actually falls asleep, exhaustion hitting the way it should and leaving place for no argumentation; he needs the sleep and his body will _force_ it out from him.

Chanyeol cuddles him the only way he knows- warm and loving- and doesn’t fall asleep until Baekhyun’s breaths even and his puppy yelps start, assuring the taller that his boyfriend is indeed sleeping. He knew faintly of cock warming, his researches on the Internet and his peculiar tastes leading him in a fantasy world he’d never dared step in, and Chanyeol can’t, not even knowing very well his lover’s situation, feel bad about loving the practice. Holding Baekhyun’s body against his, connecting their bodies inside Baekhyun, breathing against his skin, feeling the smaller clenching around him from time to time, it’s all worth it.

Not knowing how his boyfriend would react to such practice, Chanyeol couldn’t bring himself to introduce it- they _are_ together, share intimacy and have sex, they go around each other naked and while all of this is something within the couple’s comfort zone, for some reason, he couldn’t bring it into the discussion. He reasons that part of it is caused by how long they haven’t shared physical proximity, the other being the peculiarity of the practice.

He’s woken up by movement, blinking to focus, Chanyeol doesn’t remember how or even when he fell asleep but the clenching around his penis reminds him very much of the state he had put Baekhyun in to sleep; the older’s rim is still stretched around his length and he’s entirely inside. He has gone soft- the clenching reminds him- and as it seems neither of them moved from their initial positions. Chanyeol smiles.

“Yeol?”

“Hmm.”

“What time is it?” The urgency in his voice is easy to tell, as if he already had to be somewhere, to do something, as if the time he just spent ensuring his body won’t let him _die_ wasn’t important.

“Not important, turn around.”

Baekhyun reaches behind him to pull the penis out, Chanyeol stares in amazement at the stretched entrance and maybe it’s too soon and he’s horny but having Baekhyun like this just for him is really a sight. Chanyeol even feels proud of how stretched he’s managed to make the smaller- he’s not conceited, but he does know his package is a big one and Baekhyun takes it each and every time the same way; pliant and eager and open just for him.

Chanyeol catches one of his lover’s legs and pulls it over his own waist, his hand reaching down to guide his length back into Baekhyun, watching as Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he looks down to see what exactly Chanyeol has in mind. He lets Chanyeol penetrate him dry- or almost, the already stretched hole and dried lube helping barely- and looks up partly lost, partly aroused.

“We have to talk and by that, I mean I’ll tie you up to the bed if you don’t listen.”

The arousal on Baekhyun’s face can’t be any more clear.

“I’m not talking about anything sexual.” Chanyeol affirms in contradiction with his actions, fingers reaching down to feel around Baekhyun’s rim just how puffy and stretched he has become. Baekhyun, in response, closes his eyes.

“I love you, and you know I do- you fucking do, Baekhyun, so listen carefully. This thing you’re doing where you barely sleep at night to go out on a full class day then work until night to _then_ come back home and study all night will _not_ work anymore.”

He takes a deep breath and mentally prepares for what he knows is coming, knows all too well because that’s just how Baekhyun’s character is. “I won’t allow you to continue like this-“ He places a finger against Baekhyun’s mouth, ready to move. “I’m your boyfriend, I’m not some stranger and if anyone should have a say in this, it should be me.”

“So what, should I drop college or work? Give up on my education or stop paying rent for the house?” Defensive as always. Chanyeol takes another deep breath.

“I don’t want you to die.”

“Which I won’t.”

Chanyeol is not stupid either. “You fainted, didn’t you?” The immediate change on Baekhyun’s face gives away the answer. “Isn’t this why you came home early looking like a zombie?” It’s not the first time this has arrived, and on more cases than not, it had been a panicking Chanyeol going to fetch a very much unconscious Baekhyun from his work place.

“It’s not.” The reply is dry.

“Do I look stupid to you? Are you kidding me?”

Baekhyun ignores the last questions and reaches to his private parts, down further to where his stretched asshole sits and pulls at Chanyeol’s penis; Chanyeol stops him with a much stronger grip.

“Answer my question.”

“It’ll pass.” The smaller starts, sighing. “There’s not much left before my finals so if I can manage until then it should work out. Then during Christmas break I’ll get rest.”

“Right.” Chanyeol chuckles mockingly. “If you don’t die before.”

“I don’t need your permission to do something.” That’s what Baekhyun resorts to say when he knows it’s a dead end, when arguments are out of the way and he has nothing more to say. “And take out your fucking dick from me, leave me be.”

The only reaction this pulls out from Chanyeol is a tighter grip on the boy’s shoulder and taking hold of the leg he has over his waist. “You can get away with a lot of things and no, I have no control over you because you’re your own person. But, and get this, I will take decisions for you when I see yourself not capable of doing so. Hate me all you want but there’s no way in hell I’m letting you go on with this.”

Baekhyun is starting to look more and more upset, but he continues. “This is your health we’re talking about. You fainted because your body couldn’t take it anymore, you’re weakening your heart, your eyes are red bloodshot from the lack of sleep- fuck have you even seen how much weight you lost this past month?”

“So this is just because you think I’m ugly when I lose weight?”

“Baekhyun.” It’s a warning, they both know, it’s a very clear warning that Chanyeol has had enough with his nonsense and it’s funny how even Baekhyun doesn’t seem sure of his words. “This has nothing to do with your weight or how you look and you fucking _know_ it. This is me not wanting you to destroy your health; you barely eat all day, you drink unimaginable amounts of coffee to stay awake not caring about the effect it has on your heart.”

“But-“

“I caught you crying in the hallway just hours ago.” Chanyeol’s voice is back to being soft. “Do you not think of me? How it pains me to see you like this? Fuck, you have no idea. You have no idea just how much I care for you.” Baekhyun’s words replay in his mind, the way he clung to him and cried until sleep took over, the look on his face when he walked through the door, the sobs.

The smaller’s face softens and falls, his eyes start shining again. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry but I don’t even know what to do- I have to study, I do but I also need money to pay rent and buy food and-“

Chanyeol brings Baekhyun’s face to his chest, grip much softer than it was before to pet his hair with one hand while the other grabs one of the boy’s ass cheeks to fondle it. “Stop working until your finals are over, we can use some of the savings we put aside during the year for this month. Besides I’m still working so we’ll be fine.”

“That’s supposed to be only for emergencies.” His voice drips with guilt.

Chanyeol laughs fondly, the hand on the ass cheek moving up to press against Baekhyun’s back. “Keeping you alive is pretty much of an emergency. Besides, Minseok is nice and the cafe has enough staff. Explain your situation and he’ll let you have vacation.”

The kisses on his chest almost distract him from his remaining thoughts, almost. “And you start eating in the morning, during lunch time and at night. I’ll pack you snacks for college too.”

Baekhyun hums.

“And your bedtime is by midnight. I don’t- I won’t let you stay up more than that, even if it’s for studying. I expect you to sleep a minimum of six hours per night.”

Another hum.

“And coffee is prohibited. It’s bad for your heart when you’re already tired, I don’t wanna see you drinking it ever again.”

“Anything else?” Baekhyun lifts his head up to give him a look, expecting.

“Never forget you look fucking good in any way- thick or thin, I just want you to be healthy.”

“It’s a deal.” Baekhyun confirms. “And I’m really sorry for tonight… I’m sorry I ruined it when you put so much effort in it.”

There goes his soft Baekhyun, the man he fell completely crazy for. “I can heat the food again and the movies are still there if you’re in the mood to watch, so don’t worry.”

The silence isn’t something Chanyeol takes well and he supposes he read the signs wrong when Baekhyun looks away and stares into nothing to look back at him. “I… wanna get fucked.” His eyes plead something, maybe comfort, maybe warmth and maybe love.

Chanyeol doesn’t think twice. “On all fours then. I wanna take you from behind.”

Staying true to his words, Chanyeol fucks Baekhyun doggy style just the way he knows Baekhyun craves being fucked; legs spread, head down, ass up, arms wrapped around the pillow. Chanyeol doesn’t get anywhere near the sweet and soft love-making they have- he doesn’t stop pounding until Baekhyun is crying and begging him to stop and go harder, nowhere near coherent enough to voice his thoughts. The older orgasms just from anal penetration, right as Chanyeol was about to reach for his lover’s penis and finish him off.

During the post-orgasmic glow, and as Baekhyun lies in his own cum refusing to get up and get cleaned because “I’m too tired Chanyeol, either you do it or cuddle with me _and_ my cum”, the topic of cock warming surfaces again.

“So… cock warming?”

Chanyeol's blush reaches his ears.

“It’s endearing.” Baekhyun completes, stroking his boyfriend’s face. “I liked it, if that was your concern and I’d do it again.”

After a much deserved shower, the couple makes it their mission to finally spend that date night together- although 6 hours later. Baekhyun does scream a tiny bit when he sees the clock but Chanyeol reminds him of their deal and goes on with the night; they eat- Chanyeol insisting for Baekhyun to eat at the very least half the turkey, talk properly for maybe the first time in a week and end up cuddling on the couch where a terrible romantic comedy plays on the big screen.

Chanyeol has Baekhyun sitting between his spread legs, his head lying in the taller’s chest; there’s something off about the older but Chanyeol just can’t seem to put his finger on it until…

“I wanna do it again. Like now.”

Truth to be told, Chanyeol kind of knows where this is going. “Do what?”

“Sit on your dick- cock warming but like now while we watch the movie.” His voice is small, almost shy. “If you don’t want to I understand-“

“Fuck yeah, come sit on it.”

There’s no need for lube or even fingering; Baekhyun’s asshole being stretched enough from all their previous activities, but Chanyeol still goes to fetch the bottle and lubes himself plenty before rubbing Baekhyun’s rim with the substance, insisting on the fact that it might hurt and get unpleasant. Baekhyun lets him as long as he gets his ass stuffed.

They make it through half the movie before the smaller’s clenching down makes Chanyeol fuck his ass hard, Baekhyun not helping as he starts to bounce up and down on the buried penis inside him- the younger is simply a weak man and has a hard time resisting an aroused Baekhyun.

After that night, things change for what the taller believes is the best; Baekhyun gets his month off work and even a large amount of money from his boss, Minseok claiming that “It’s Christmas soon and you poor boy are still working, take it as a gift”, he starts sleeping at normal hours and eating correctly, all while avoiding coffee like he promised Chanyeol.

Another thing Chanyeol is particularly fond of is the fact that Baekhyun now asks to cock warm him and more often than not, he does it as he’s about to take a nap or go to sleep. He’d gently approach Chanyeol, drop to his knees, suck him until he’s hard and ask to be filled for the night- Chanyeol can never resist him, even when his blue balls ache. His lover starts asking if they can do it while watching TV, cuddling, sleeping, studying and one time even eating. The younger ends up asking questions.

“Do you love it that much?” He asks one evening, Baekhyun sitting on his penis while cram studying for a final that’s coming up in two days.

Baekhyun’s hips start stuttering above the man. “I do- I really do.”

“Tell me why.”

Before giving an answer, the older brings his lover’s hands to hold his waist. “It feels good inside me- it just feels so full and so _right_. I don’t know if it’s making sense but it calms me when I’m stressed and just makes me feel complete. Cared for. Safe.”

Chanyeol kisses his exposed nape and gives a weak thrust, earning Baekhyun’s walls tightening around him. “That’s because it belongs inside you. Pretty baby you need to be filled to feel good.”

Baekhyun whines and drops his pencil, turning his head for what seems like pleading before Chanyeol forces the smaller body to lie on him. He, himself, lies back down against the desk chair and grabs Baekhyun’s legs to place them on each side of the desk, opening the boy from the front.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows he’s distracting Baekhyun from studying but Baekhyun needs to rest and sex makes him feel relaxed, besides, his horny urges can never be ignored or put aside to do something as mundane as studying so he takes the smaller slowly, his lubed penis working the asshole slowly as Baekhyun cries on his chest, head lolling on his shoulder. Chanyeol sees an advantage to it because they get to at least spend time together doing something they like.

What Chanyeol loves the most is when Baekhyun comes out of the shower clean smelling like strawberries and coconut, in his soft fluffy pyjamas, looking like innocence embodied but climbs on his lap with his bedroom eyes and asks to be stuffed.

It’s an odd conclusion to come to but Chanyeol figures cock warming, to them, isn’t always sexual. Isn’t _only_ sexual. There are times where Baekhyun just needs to feel him and be held, to get cuddled but to feel connected to his lover even if only physically and even if it comes in such a crude way. Times where Baekhyun will lie on his chest and let Chanyeol work him open with his fingers and slowly force his length inside him. The younger’s favorite thing is watching how Baekhyun’s face changes the moment his penis’ head penetrates past the muscle ring, watching how Baekhyun’s limbs relax and go slack in his hold when he’s all the way inside the smaller.

But the thing he’s possibly the weakest for is coming to bed to a naked from the waist Baekhyun lying on his side, butt plug in place ready to be taken out and replaced by Chanyeol’s length.

Chanyeol discovers that, among other things, he likes going to sleep while still inside Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of cock warming is something I find so intimate and beautiful, so yeah I wanted to write a tiny thing on it! Obviously I'm a sucker for emotions being involved and chanbaek being domestic and established so yeah, there you go :)
> 
> I'm really curious about what you thought of the story and I read all your comments so let me know!! :)
> 
> Btw!! My twitter account is @bucheonsbabe(just in case you wanna chat with me! Or if you feel like making a new friend!)


End file.
